Not so Perfect, but its Perfect to me
by CraziChola
Summary: Chole and the gang found Kit along the way to Dallas,Tx, to see if they can lie low. Everyone's on the edge,more so since the F.B.I and C.I.A is in the picture, there's a lot of action, emotion, and  of course  love, of all kinds. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1:He agreed?

Darkest Powers-Kelley Armstrong.

Rated-T

Derek/Chloe

Drama/Action/Romance

Not so Perfect, but its Perfect to me.

Disclamer- I DON'T own the Darkest Powers...even though I wished I DID!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Summary- Chole and the gang found Kit along the way to Dallas,Tx, to see if they can lie low. Everyone's on the edge since not only the (Chloes Aunt is on there side now.) and the Cabels are after them but a little incident makes them the Top Ten Most Wanted on the F.B.I and C.I.A list. How are they going to do it?

*Note-Derek-19 years old, Chloe-19, Simon-19, Tori-19, Kit-46. Aunt Lauren turns out to be a witch and Tori's mom's best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1-He agreed?

OoOoOoOo

(Chloes P.O.V)

"Dallas,Texas,...That's where we are going next."I say firmly. Head held high and not breathing deeply, trying not to take in the awful odor of garbage. We are currently in an ally,down the street of apartments. I was hiding behind a dumpster with Tori on my left and Simon on my right. Derek was leaning against the wall at the very end of the ally, far away from the awful smell,hiding in the shadows and listening to anything that might send us running...again. We just escaped from a Cabel...which on was it?...Natez? Or something like that. We lost them awhile ago but kept on running, just in case. We've been catching our breath so far, not a word has been spoken until I voiced my thoughts. Silence was all that. Answered her back. I waited until I knew was a right moment to answer the questions running though their minds right now.

"Dallas,Texas isn't where we are going to stay, after that we go to Baton rouge, Louisiana. The reason why we are going to go to Dallas first is to lose their trail there. Liz told me there is a abandened safehouse where no one's been at for a while, and has been forgotten about." I say, stopping to take a small break. That's the most I've talked all in once in...ever. Derek motioned us to him with his hand and followed him to a door at the other end of the ally. Derek broke the lock easily and we all rushed inside. Once in, I noticed that we were at an abandened apartment. But it looked furnished so we'll have something to sleep on. Derek led us to a...well to what I think was once a Kitchen, and once what was still edible. When we all had something in our stomachs we went to the...living room...I think.

"And why Baton Rouge, Louisiana?" Derek finally asks after a short period of time, from his spot on the ground in front of us.

'Well, he's giving it some thought at least,' I thought.

"Same reason, but the one at Dallas doesn't have power or water, but there's a lake on the property. The one at Baton Rouge has power and water because of some spell a witch left on it but its also forgotten . It sounded like a good place to settle down good...,"I left it at that. I could see the wheels turning in Simon's head as I turn to see his reaction. He then look towards Tori, his long lost-not really-half-sister, and she gives them both a small nod of approval. Tori and Simon were...well they had a brotherly sister bond. They love each other then at the same time hate each other...same as always before the day I told them, but they bicker wayyy more. But that the love of family, I guess.

Simon nods back they we all turn toward Derek who was staring at the floor intensely, still thinking. I felt the time go pass very slow and just when I thought I was about to explode from being on the edge for a while he looks up and stares at me straight into my eyes. I automatically felt my back straighten and held my head up, eyes narrowing, and ready to fight back if he refuses. So when he nodded, I froze in utter shock. I felt my jaw slack and my baby blue eyes widen.

"Sure...seems good enough. We could use the lake for bathing. The house should be furnished also, so we'll have beds...so I can't see anything wrong with it,"he explains leaning back on his elbows before continuing,"We leave tomorrow at dawn so sleep now, I'll keep watch." He says and with that it was end of discussion. Everyone went to their 'rooms' to have a much needed rest...well everyone but me. I was still gaping at the spot where Derek once was in shock. 'He...agreed with me?' I thought hazy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N/: OK that's the first chapter pleaaaasseee Review! :D. I already have chapter two and it has Dereks P.O.V but I'm going to wait 'till I get at lllleaasstt five reviews. Chapter two is longer and...well you'll see hahaha.

OoOoOoOo

Sneak peak: Derek P.O.V

I lowered my head so ever so slowly, until my forehead was gently resting on hers. I started at her eyes and started to lean in.

OoOoOoOo

THATS ALL IM GIVEING YOU SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!

*Crazichola out*


	2. Chapter 2:God help us

Darkest Powers-Kelley Armstrong

Rated - T

Derek/Chloe

Drama/Action/Romance

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Not so Perfect, but its Perfect to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclamer-I don't own anything,...Why do i have to keep putting this on here, it kills me every time!

A/N/: Hey its me again, I forgot to put a note on Chapter One, but i am putting one now. This chapter is going to be longer than the first one, i promise, and it has Derek's P.O.V. LIKE i promised. Hope you enjoy it, and Please Review. And i know i said i would post this when i got at least five reviews but I'm at work and it is a damn slow day so...I post this the same day as i post the first chapter...yeah..so go on and read. haha. ^_^. Oh and it has some semi-heavy action for Chloe and Derek...you have been warned...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Chloes P.O.V)

I really don't know how long i was sitting there, gaping at the spot where Derek once was, 'till i felt a warm hand shake my shoulder, making me jump. I turn and was greeted by green eyes.

"Hey...you okay? I've said your name like five times already...,"he tells me as he stands up. I try to follow his action by standing up and all that went through my mind was 'What the F-' as I felt my legs give out. Derek not really prepared for this thing to happen, just stood there in mild shock. Just as I was about to attempt to get up again I gasped as I was awarded with a sharp pain on my legs. Derek rushed towards me now as he snapped out of what ever was going on in his head and helped me up so fast I yelped.

"Yeah, that happens when you sit on your legs for three hours..." he tells me, laughter in his voice.

"Oh..." was I could say and think as my legs started to tingle so bad it hurt. So my legs went to sleep why I was in a mini shock coma...super.

"Need help on walking?" he asked hesitantly and I decline saying it wasn't that big of a deal. So he lets me go and I had to grit my teeth in pain as my feet touched the ground. I try one step and cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

Derek caught me once again before I landed on the floor. 'Ow...ow...ow...ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow,' I think as I grimace in pain.

"It'll pass just hold on for a bit more..." he whispers against my ear. I feel a shiver go down my spine, when his warm breath touched my skin. I nod weakly and said," Okay, put me down slowly...please." I saw him nod in the conner of my eye and he lowered me down until my feet were flat on the ground.

"Okay...here I go."l whisper to myself. I saw Derek give me a weird look but ignored it at the moment and covered my mouth with both of my hands, ready for pain. Then I started stomping around the room, pain making me scream but my hands didn't let me. I kept at it until my legs weren't hurting no more and dropped my hand to my sides, tired of the mini exercise I learned in pre-k. I turn towards Derek and see him staring at me, but when I walk towards him and stop short when I finally noticed his face...struggling against laughter. He was literally shaking with laughter, but could tell he was giving it his all not to give in. 'Oh,...HE Thought THAT was FUNNY!' I thought angrily. It quickly evaporated when I look at him again, I haven't seen him like this for a while. He was always on alert, almost never sleeping to keep watch. So instead of chewing him out, I just crossed my arms and pouted in a way that would put any toddler in shame.

"Strange way...to wake up your legs...and from the looks and sounds of it, quite painful." he tells me with a grin that made my breath catch and my heart skip a beat. Derek and I have been together now for two years now, since we escaped. Years ago we would've killed each other...yeah it was that bad. But now I cant stop sneaking a look at him every now and then. Don't get me wrong, I know I was his girlfriend but we really haven't gone on dates or anything we have a heavy make out sometimes but that's really it, because its like the other two always know and interrupt us. Its hard to be a couple while on the run but we have each other at least. I love him and he loves me, that's all I need...and Tori and Simon, but that's some other love. His eyes soften at my childish manner and came towards me. His arms wrapped around me in a warm and loving embrace and I couldn't help but melt and lean on him. I let my head drop onto his shoulder as he rubbed my back. Shocking isn't it, I grew these pass few years I was the third tallest in the gang. Simon was taller than me and Derek was the tallest one, and Tori was almost my height so she's not short.

"You should go to sleep now,big day tomorrow," he reminds me, to which he agreed with me on the plan...I must be getting better at this or its pure luck. I respond with a hum, eye lips heavy from sleepiness.

"Okay?" he breaths against my neck, chills going down my back, goose bumps rising on my arms. He must of mistook the shiver as if I was cold, because he started to rub my arms, up and down. I lift my head from its human pillow to look at him but jumped when my nose bumped his. I feel him chuckle at my jumpiness and eased down from my panic attack...that could so go in a Romance/Comedy movie.

(Derek's P.O.V)

I stare at her sleepy form leaning against me and was about to lean down to lift her legs up and carry her to a place for she can sleep when she looked up at me and bumped her nose with mine. I lowered my head ever so slowly, until my forehead was gently resting on hers. I stared at her eyes and started to lean in. I pressed her my lips to hers softly, kissing her as if she would break at any second. She had other plans, as I felt her arms go up and press herself to me. I eagerly responded, deepening the kiss more and backing her up against a wall. The moment her back touched the wall she jumped to wrap her legs around me and I gasped at the feeling of her core heat pressing up on me and could feel myself harden a little. I pressed against her once more, when she gasped I deepened the kiss more. this was a little more on what we were both used to but to me it felt as natural as the sun. When she rubbed against me harder I almost lost it but do we ever have time for ourselves...nope.

"Derek!"

"Chloe!,"Simon and Tori yell out at the same time. We break apart and I heard her groan in frustration, 'God damn it.' the wolf thought and I couldn't agree more.

"We. are. never. going. to . have. our. time" I say with a mad look in his eyes. She gives me a small laugh and pecks my lips with a small and reassuring kiss.

"i have to go to see what they are arguing about now, so unless you want the roof blown off..." she tells me with a smile and a raised eyebrow. I wrap my arms around her to hold her in her place. "no."I say. "No? and why is that?" she tells me with amusement written all over her face.

"Cause...I say so?" I say as weak excuse.

"Ugh...were going to die!" she tells me, which isn't that far from the truth either. So with a sigh I let her go and she jumps down and with one last peck on my lips,and when the 'I love you's' were shared she goes to see what the fuck the siblings are mad about now.

'God help us,' I thought with the wolf growling a agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N/: And there is Chapter 2! Please review and hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up fast, the longest it'll take is a week.

*Crazichola out*


	3. Chapter 3:I soooo got better at this

Darkest Powers-Kelley Armstrong

Rated-T

Drama/Action/Romance

Derek/Chloe

Disclamer- I don't own the Darkest Powers.

A/N/:Ok I want to thank SweetDreamzz3116, MortalInstrumentsObsessed,Chlerek for Reviewing and everyone else for putting it as a fav. Story. Now this chapter only is Chloes P.O.V...so ENJOY!

OoOoOoOoOo

Not so Perfect, but its Perfect to me.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3

OoOoO

(Chloes P.O.V)

The next day passed very slowly, Derek and Simon at the front while Tori and I were walking behind them. We were on our way to the bus station to get a map of the stop places and to buy tickets to Dallas, Texas. The moment we arrived, Derek and Simon (I swear to God he did) growled, while me and Tori smirked at the chance to piss them off when we all saw who was on the booth. It was someone who hated Derek and Simon yet LOVED me and Tori. Brandon Williams. He never sold tickets to people he disliked, which mean me and Tori have to do a little flirting to get ours, cause if we even try to be bitches he goes into Jackass mode. Derek and Simon hates him with a passion and there a reason for that. Brandon trying to cope a feel on me and Tori once and for once it wasn't Derek that beat the shit out of him. Simon did. He later on told us that he couldn't really help it, he saw red then the next thing he knows the dude is on the ground knocked out. Later on he said it was because he didn't want Derek killing him, but I know a pissed Brother when I see one...(*cough *Derek*cough* lol what! He's almost always mad at something! Hahaha) he was mad at someone touching his sister, ever since that day Tori stopped being such a bitch to him, sure they bicker still but she lost the attitude. I look up at Derek and smile sadly ,knowing him he'll try and find some other bus station.

But we need this one, it's the one that stops at every little town. He scowls and turns away with a grunt, which I took as a 'Don't talk to me just hurry the hell up before I change my mind.' so I went up behind him and gave him a quick hug and a small peck on the back of his neck. I then let go, and turned toward Simon and Tori. Simon was looking very,very pissed with the red face and scowl and for once Tori looked worried. I go up to Simon and rested my arm on his arm to get his attention, but he just closes his eyes and started to take deep breaths to try and cool down. I took that as a, 'I'm good. Just go and be careful.' I look at Tori and nod towards the booth. She nods back and were go side by side to meet the jackass and buy tickets. I struggled to keep a slurty smile on my lips and for once I think Tori was too. The moment we were in front of him, he turns and when he saw us gave us a thousand watt smile that would make anyone blind. Now I know I said he's a jackass, but he wasn't bad looking...or average type of guy...he was HOT. But the moment he tried that little stunt, I was immune to his flirtatious lines, his stunning smiles, why? Because the more I think about it the more fake-ish looking he looks. His light brown hair looks dyed, I think he had teeth surgery because there is no one in the face of this planet that has teeth that straight, his tan looked air sprayed, and now that I was really looking I think he has makeup on to hide a mole. It took everything I had to not gag at this, put my arms up on the counter Tori doing the same next to me.

"Hey."I say, yes I know one simple word but I felt like I was doing something that would kill mankind.

"Hey blonde,-blondes friend- what can I do for you today?" He asks. For a split second I thought Tori was going to lose it by the way he addressed her so I quickly went to the point, the less we flirt the faster I get to go to Derek and Tori to her brother.

"Four tickets to Dallas,Texas...please." I said with a smile and just for a bonus I leaned down a little to give him a peak, the tiniest peak anyone other than Derek was going to get. He took it, and quickly put the orders on the computer, and gave us the tickets.

"Thank you," Tori and I say and leave as quickly as possible without calling attention to ourselves. 'Well...that saved us money,' I thought as I bumped into the breathing wall, for the millionth time already ,'I really don't know how he does that but he's going to give me a heart attack one day,' I think as I yelped. He picked me up until I was in eye level with him, which was an inch, and I let him search me until he was satisfied that I was unharmed, shocked or that my smell was the same. Finally after a couple of minutes. He looks me in the eye again and nods and with a small kiss he puts me down and grabbed my hand. When we got to the lines we all groaned at the size of them. We got in line and-i know a little childish- played I spy to pass the time. By the time we were in second place to be next I was in first place and shockingly Derek was in last, and he wasn't happy. I looked up to see his face when I thought he wasn't looking. He was focused as hell, trying to find a blue cross. I already found it, but I was giving everyone some time, Tori wasn't even trying she was looking at her nails. I shake my head.

"Give up?"I ask with a smirk, and grinned when they turned there glare at me at full power.

"No," they say and went back to looking. I sighed and turned to face the front just in time for us to be next.

"Come on, let's go," I say while I tug on Dereks sleeve snapping him from his war with 'I spy.' We all step forward, toward the red headed girl at the booth and Derek gave her the tickets. The girl acted as if she can't even see me and Tori and smiled at Derek and Simon,"Hi,thank you, and how is your day?" She asks, Simon grins and pushes past Derek to be in front of her. Typical Simon. " My day is good so far,...but its missing something..." He says as he acts as if he's thinking.

"And what is that?" Red head says playfully back at him.

"You." He says and winks, I felt my head drop at this...really! 'You'...that's soooo cheesy. But that doesn't matter with Simon, its like it doesn't matter what he says, as long as he's there and talks the girls are happy as hell.

"Can we get on now?" Tori and Derek growl. I laughed. I couldn't help it, but watching Derek and Tori side by side mad as hell because of this chick wasting our time, and GROWLING! By the time I was done I was still holding back some giggles, but with how they were staring at me...let's just say I want to live.

Once on the bus we all sat down at the very back corner. Simon and Tori in front of us but facing us. It didn't take long for the bus to start moving and when it did, we all relaxed.

"Take a nap," Derek tells me once Tori and Simon were snoring away.

"Nah...not tir-" I yawned...bad timing really. He smirks at me and I just swat at his arm.

"Fine but only if you do too," I say and when he looked like he was about to refuse, I added,"please...for me?" He just glared at me but agreed. The last thought that was running though my mind was,' I soooo got better at this.'

OoOoOoOoOo

Ok that was Chapter 3! Review please!

*Crazichola out*


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

A/N NOTE

Hey it is me well i know its been awhile since i updated but summer school just ended for me and regular school is about to start so once i get settled in i will type like a phyco. So this is just for me to tell you that i haven't forgotten this story.

BE BACK SOON!


End file.
